dragons_vs_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Astyn
Username: White Wolf of the Snow Name: Astyn Illiadis Age: 15 years Appearance: '''A relatively small creature in the scale of other dragons, she is only six feet tall at the shoulders. Her build is lithe but powerful, constructed for agility and pointed, critical force. Of low stamina in sprints but average sustainability in close-combat makes it a mistake to take her small size as weakness. Various lighter spots and dapples coat her dark bodice, and similar spots adorn her sandy wings. Bird skulls accented with crimson and dark purple feathers are bound loosely enough by bead-garbed sinew to not massacre her avian flexibility. A similar set of accessories, but with feathers of seafoam, carribean, and verdant hues, is secured comfortably onto the front of her back legs. Four bloody-toned eyes peer out from her ashen tones--the first, larger set sporting acute, full-color vision and the other, smaller set seeing in terms of heat signatures. Serated claws on thin, spread toes allow for a firm and nearly slip-proof grip on any ground. Her powerful legs honed to one-on-one ground combat, she is not exactly a ballerina in the air. She flies only when needed and is faster than she is agile, and any complex maneuvers that she attempts usually ends in utter failure. She relies on her speed often due to her leathery flesh--though it is tough and not always extremely easily pierced, it is more vulnerable than the scales of most dragons. '''Personality: Having always been of a small breed known as the Mirror--a species recognized by many as a vermin and insignificant for their size and almost barbaric tendencies--Astyn has always unconsciously striven to make up for her minute stature by making her presence in an environment very large. She is confident, cocky, and full of never-ending wit. Her tongue is sharper than her claws and though her bark may not exactly be worse than her bite, one can be absolutely certain that she is always determined to get the last word. There are no boundaries for her insults and no sympathy or guilt for when she goes too far. Apathetic to the farthest of degrees at time, she verges on cruel. Though she is not a 'murderer' in her own mind, meaning that she will not deliver the final blow without good reason, she will blame the weakness of others if they die from wounds that she inflicts. An easily-angered beast, she is easily manipulated in her fury and will never immediately realize that she is being played in her rage. Deceptive on all other grounds, she is unafraid of taking risks to get what she wants. Sexist to no end, she instantly hates and heckles all males of nearly any gender unless they immediately prove themselves worthy of her respect. Despite her hatred for males, Astyn is a temptress of sorts and will often be quite amorous to obtain something that's just a little out of her reach. Don't let this throw you off, though--females are also on her agenda should it suit her for any purpose. Powers: Lightning magic -- relative celestial powers -- complete camouflage when completely still -- fire control. Opinion of Humans: Humans are a very mood-dependent subject to the woman. Her sexism applies to this species as well and she is always more lenient to the females, but she is prone to attacking any of them if she happens to be in a horrid mood. Humans are considered weak in her mind and she will not hesitate to try and kill one should they try and pose a threat to her, as it is not a portion of her 'murderer' opinion concept. Likes: Being witty, getting the last word, the stars. '''Dislikes: '''Just about everything and everyone, especially males. Category:Dragons